stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek: Pendragon
I've decided to use photomanipulation myself in Star Trek: Pioneer. I just wanted to make sure that (since I got the idea here) that the author doesn't mind. The NCC Factor :Wow, thanks for asking, but photomanipulation isn't unique to Pendragon, so go right ahead. :-) I look forward to seeing what you come up with. :And if you're interested seeing other photoshop work, or if you need any help, there's a group called the Star Trek PhotoManipulation Archive, which has a Yahoo group, and forums found here. The forums are generally get more traffic than the list, these days. They're all good people, and have helped me a lot. If you're interested, drop by the forums (or the list) and say hi. :-) --TimPendragon 16:04, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks. I have already created the characters of Elizabeth Rand and Ria McCarthy. I have never used photoshop to do this before but I think it turned out pretty good :-) --The NCC Factor 18:27, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Source? How can this be sourced? this doesn't have a site. :When you post things on talk pages don't forget to sign them. :There are several stories and series that only exist on places like forums or on story hosting sites. Just because they don't have a site of their own doesn't mean they are not sourced. "True North" is located at Trek Writer's Guild and all you need is to have one story (not even one complete story) to be sourced. – 03:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::I was wondering this too, especially with all the articles that have lost their sources due to the TrekBBS's forum move. On a side note, Pendragon seems really interesting, when do we get something to read?! – Trek 09:44, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Why reject after Homefront? I don't quite understand why DS9 after Homefront would be rejected. Can you tell us why you chose to reject the entire Dominion War?--Vika-crow 22:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I think it was intended as a parallel universe story. The TV show showed what happened when the coup failed. This series imagines what could have happened had the DS9 crew been less sucuessful. 06:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Blatent Opinion" In the introduction, it's explained that "Pendragon" ignores parts of ENT. However, the beginning of the explanation -- "Because of its blatant disregard for established Trek canon and convention..." -- is poor wording due to the subjective nature of it. I am a continuty hound and, in my opinon, ENT was no more inconsistant with "Star Trek" canon than any of the other shows. Other fans disagree and probably have equeally valid reasons. Because of this, wouldn't it be better to have a more neutral wording along the lines of the makers cherry-picking elements and episodes of ENT due to their own interpertations of "Star Trek" lore? That way we keep the article objective and away from unprovable speculation, but still explain that the makers had differing opinions on canon than ENT did. 06:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Simplest answer is to put it in quotes, as the writers' viewpoint. Better? -- 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd go for that. 23:30, February 26, 2013 (UTC)